


Off the Cuff Motivation

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Ages And Timeline What Are Those, Idiots in Love, Jango and Obi-Wan watch reality tv, Jango worries and wants to teach Obi-Wan new skills, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Obi-Wan is skeptical, Young Jango Fett, Young Love, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: “Humor me.”“This is silly,” the Jedi Padawan grumbled as he settled back against the couch.“It’s not silly. Escaping cuffs is a useful skill for you to have,” the Mandalorian disagreed.Sometimes its all about offering the right motivation.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137122
Comments: 10
Kudos: 206
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Off the Cuff Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Jangobi week continues!
> 
> Day #4, alternate prompt: Handcuffs! 
> 
> Have some more young JangObi in love and being total dorks about it.
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSW

Truth be told, Jango hated Coruscant. 

But Coruscant was where Obi-Wan lived.

For now.

He still hoped they’d be able to arrange for Obi-Wan to be an ambassador to Mandalore after his Knighting, since Jaster found centuries old precedent for such a thing. Until then, to have days like this he had to be on one of his least favorite planets. Obi-Wan was worth it.

As a Senior Padawan, Obi-Wan only had a couple of seminar classes he was still taking. Amusingly, one of those was technically an independent study in Mando’a. Obi-Wan’s practice came from talking with Jango, Jaster and a few of the others as well as books Jaster suggested and holodramas he and Jango watched together when they had the chance.

It also meant that it took less wrangling for him to get more than a few hours to spend with his boyfriend. With Jango on Coruscant for a few weeks, they planned to take full advantage. Obi-Wan packed a bag and would be staying with him for the next few days. It had been wonderful to fall asleep next to his beloved the night before, knowing he’d get to do it several times in a row for the first time in over a year. 

They’d had a lazy morning in bed, and it was _wonderful._ They decided to follow that with firstmeal eaten on the couch while they watched a show. That turned into them mocking several episodes of _Gauntlets of Love_ , the so-called “reality” series they had decided to watch. The series featured a Mandalorian attempting to “find true love” via a series of contrived dates and meetups with a preselected group of beings that supposedly fit the Mando’s stated preferences for a partner.

“I don’t recognize their clan sigil,” Jango said. “So, either this is as fake as I think it is, or they are a very new clan.” 

It was so utterly _ridiculous._

“Hush, darling, I want to see how the date with the Togruta goes,” Obi-Wan said as he cuddled close.

It was part just teasing, but he was also genuinely curious. If they were to bet on this, his credits would go on the Zabrak, but the Togruta _was_ a strong contender…

“Romantic sap,” Jango teased.

He wondered how he had fallen in love with such an utter _dork._

“And yet you love me anyway.” 

It was true.

And he wouldn’t change Obi-Wan for the galaxy. 

SWSWSWSWSW

That afternoon, Jango was rethinking his position on that just a bit. He was trying, and failing, to get his stubborn Jedi to listen to him. If his beloved were just a _tiny bit_ less stubborn, it would be great. 

“Just trust me,” Jango said with a sigh.

“You know I do,” Obi-Wan assured. “I’m just not sure I see the point.”

He eyed the cuffs in his boyfriend’s hand again. They really didn’t look _that_ complicated…

“Humor me.”

“This is silly,” the Jedi Padawan grumbled as he settled back against the couch. 

“It’s not silly. Escaping cuffs is a useful skill for you to have,” the Mandalorian disagreed.

“I’d use the Force,” Obi-Wan said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jango’s face showed utter disappointment.

“And if you didn’t have the Force? If the cuffs were suppressors or you were drugged? What would you do then? We both know those things happen, Ob’ika,” he chided.

The redhead sagged a little. That was a valid point. 

“That’s…you’re not wrong,” he admitted reluctantly.

There wasn’t a smug statement in response. Instead, the words were soft and full of concern. 

“I just want to keep you safe,” Jango said gently. “The skills of _my_ trade can be just as useful in yours.”

Obi-Wan softened. Jango had gotten more determined on that front in the last few years. The near disaster on Galidraan had rattled the True Mandalorians as a whole, but Jango had struggled even more than most because of his relationship to Obi-Wan. His family could have been nearly wiped out by his beloved’s. That it was Obi-Wan who saved them made it even more complicated. He had a vision and placed a desperate comm call first to Jango, then to Master Dooku, his own Grandmaster and the Master in charge of the mission. The warning had been enough to give Jango the opportunity to pull his people back to their ships and make Dooku contact the Jedi High Council. It stopped a slaughter, but it had consequences that rolled across the Mandalore system like a tidal wave.

“I know, Jan’ika.” 

Jaster Mereel had not been with his adopted son, as he was with a smaller group of True Mandalorians on another contract at the time. When he learned what had happened on Galidraan and that Death Watch was responsible, he had been _merciless._ There were few things in the galaxy as terrifying as a Mandalorian parent on the warpath. Jaster had gathered enough support to take control of the system _officially_ after that _._ Many of the old clans and even some of the newer ones had rallied to him after the revelations about Death Watch’s actions. When the dust settled, Mandalore was united under a single Mand’alor and the Republic had no choice but to take notice. Both sides were still dealing with the political ramifications.

“I worry about you too, you know,” the Padawan added. 

“I’m a warrior. Injuries happen,” Jango said simply.

There were still pockets of unrest, as Death Watch refused to go down without a fight. It was why Jango was on Coruscant in the first place. He had taken several injuries in a battle and Jaster sent him to Coruscant to heal and rest, while being close to Obi-Wan as he did so. Their relationship was no secret. There were those who questioned the wisdom of it, but no one interfered as long as they both did their duty.

“So, I’m not allowed to worry?” Obi-Wan challenged. 

The kiss was gentle, tender even.

“Of course, you are.” Jango pressed their foreheads together and they just savored the closeness for a moment. “Now, I believe we were teaching you something.” 

“I can think of a great many things I’d rather we be doing,” the Padawan sassed as he trailed a hand down his beloved’s arm.

“I’m going to show you how to get out of those cuffs. Then you’re going to try. If you can get out of them, without the Force, in under five minutes, I’ll fuck you with my armor on.”

Well now. That was an _excellent_ motivator.

“What are you waiting for? Get to demonstrating!”

Jango’s laughter echoed throughout the room. Obi-Wan couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered.

SWSWSWSWSW


End file.
